Una Humana En Mi Casa
by Princess Narin
Summary: Años después de una gran catástrofe natural los saiyajins se volvieron dueños de la Tierra, estando la especie humana desaparecida. A menos que unos jóvenes quieran revivir a una en especial teniendo luego que convivir con aquella mujer. ¿Qué tanto podría pasar? [[Pausada]]
1. Prólogo

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, soy solo una admiradora más.**

 **Espero les guste esta historia, lo pensé mucho antes de subirla porque tuve que crear toda una teoría entrelazar las cosas y tratar de no equivocarme pero me siento conforme, esta historia no es drama jajaja, suelo escribir bastante drama, esta historia es humorística, o eso intentaré.**

 **Espero les guste, cualquier pregunta háganmela saber en los reviews así les aclaro dudas respecto a algunas cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

* * *

El mundo cambia, y los pobladores del mismo también, una especie nueva nace al mismo tiempo que otras especies empiezan a morir, pasó con los dinosaurios y también pasó con los humanos, aquellos que por miles de años habitaron aquel planeta, aquellos que crearon grandes civilizaciones e hicieron historia, esos mismos, se extinguieron hace 30.000 años. Era el siclo de la vida.

Aquellos seres humanos que desarrollaron un largo linaje descendiendo, evolucionando desde que el primer homínido logró caminar en dos patas, sin duda fueron seres perfectos, la gran inteligencia de los homo sapiens sapiens era comentada por los científicos saiyajins, y un joven aprendiz de esa raza era el más interesado.

Antes de hablar del joven e inteligente saiyajin entusiasmado por la ciencia y por la vida humana hablaré un poco sobre como los saiyajins llegaron a la Tierra.

¿Es algo que desean saberlo no?

Bueno, de seguro pensaran que ellos llegaron del espacio por pertenecer a otro planeta, pero no. Los humanos se habían extinguido por una gran glaciación que hubo alrededor del año 2.000 (a causa de la desestabilización del clima a por culpa de los mismos humanos), por más de haber sido muy inteligente sus cuerpos no eran resistentes al frio y aquella debilidad les resultó su extinción.

En cuanto a los saiyajins, ellos al igual que los humanos, nacieron gracias a la evolución también, los humanos nos eran los únicos seres que de grandes capacidades que habitaban la Tierra, así como en algunos tiempos el humano primitivo convivió con el neandertal (quienes creían que estaban extintos) los humanos también convivieron con los saiyajins quienes eran una joven tribu de muy pocos que habitaban un lugar boscoso y vivían como personas poco civilizadas pero no como los llamados cavernícolas, los saiyajins fueron producto de la evolución del neandertal el cual era como un primo lejano del ser humano al igual que los chimpancés. Entonces de cierta forma el origen de los humanos y de los saiyajins era el mismo pero las ramificaciones hacían la diferencia, mientras el ser humano desarrolló una gran inteligencia, los saiyajins desarrollaron la fuerza, cabellos gruesos, cuerpos robustos, piel caliente y una cola la cual los humanos la perdían en el proceso de gestación.

Solo que con el pasar del tiempo fueron perdiendo los rasgos neandertales quedando como colores únicos del cabello los ojos negros, marrones al igual que el cabello.

Y que sus cuerpos pudiesen mantener su propia temperatura ayudaba mucho es más fue ese factor el que salvó a los saiyajins de la gran glaciación y los ayudó a vivir en este nuevo mundo.

Pues cuando los humanos desaparecieron los saiyajins crecieron en población tomando las civilizaciones que pertenecieron a los humanos adoptándolas como suyas y comprendiendo rápidamente la vida de un humano volviéndose los saiyajins más civilizados. Y este fue el caso del joven Tarble.

Según la edad de los humanos, la glaciación fue en el año 2.030 aproximadamente y culminó cerca del año 5.000.

Los saiyajins tuvieron una vida dura durante ese tiempo, estuvieron también al borde de la extinción pero como había mencionado sus cualidades los beneficiaron bastante, cuando en un tempo repentinamente el frío cesó los saiyajins guiados por un líder decidieron migrar, se habían cansado de haber vivido tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio, era el momento de los saiyajins, claro que ellos no lo sabían y cuando llegaron a las civilizaciones de los ya extintos homo sapiens sapiens (humanos) se asombraron tanto por aquello, pero gracias a la inteligencia de estos aprendieron a interpretar los libros o anuncios de los humanos, rápidamente aprendieron como era la vida de estos y la aceptaron como suya claro adaptándolas a sus costumbres.

Justifico que cuando me referí a la inteligencia de los saiyajins no me refería a que sean genios, tenían un cerebro bastante desarrollado, solo que faltaba cultivar, aunque no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como lo habían sido los humanos.

A este tiempo los saiyajins ya estaban completamente adaptados aunque algunas cosas no eran igual que los humanos eran parecidas de cierta manera, no existía el trabajo pues como la Tierra restauró su equilibrio natural ella misma brindaba TODO lo necesario para vivir a los saiyajins en cuanto a alimento, las cosas materiales solo eran intercambiadas no existía el dinero, no usaban automóviles, aunque si aprendieron a recrear objetos como computadoras y televisores, los saiyajin que trabajaban lo hacían por ocio más que por obligación cada uno se dedicaba a lo que les apasionaba.

Ahora estaban en el año 34.022 pues también habían adaptado el calendario de los humanos, a estas alturas los saiyajins habían traducido todo ya a su idioma el cual era universal solo que cada lugar tenía su dialecto u acento (cosas que pasan).

La sociedad saiyajin era un la nueva especie apropiada de la Tierra.

¿Quieren un dato? Bueno, los saiyajins eran carnívoros por naturaleza pero al llegar a las civilizaciones de los antiguos humanos y al meterse más a la cultura de ellos llegaron a conocer a los Vegetales, si, los vegetales o verduras, aquellos que al probarlos impresionaron a los saiyajins por su saber y cuando guiados por las antiguas cosas de los terrícolas que pudieron conservarse descubrieron sus nombres los tomaron para nombrarse a sí mismos, haciendo cada tiempo un ritual de culto a los vegetales.

En la sociedad actual saiyajin, las personas más "importantes" por así decirlo llevan nombres como derivados del conjunto de los vegetales/verduras y/o frutas. Y las personas con menos influencia llevaban nombres de una fruta o verdura en especial.

¿Cómo se sabía si una persona era importante o no? Bueno, los saiyajin llamaron salvador-lider-guía y otras palabras de honor al saiyajin que los lideró para salir de su zona primitiva y llegar hasta el lugar que ocupaban hoy día, entonces todo su linaje era respetado por los saiyajins.

Aunque prácticamente todos los saiyajin eran sus hijos pues "El Padre de los saiyajins" había sido un hombre muy libertino.

En fin, iba hablarles de unos saiyajins en especial, los cuales eran descendientes ya muy pero muy lejanos de este saiyajin.

Ellos eran Vegeta y Tarble, unos hermanos gemelos que nacieron en el año 22, por lo tanto tenían 22 años ambos, desde jóvenes fueron criados por su padre, porque su madre se había ido con otro hombre. Cuando su padre murió ambos ya eran independientes y pudieron mantenerse solos a decir verdad nada les faltaba.

Vegeta el primero en nacer era un joven de piel morena cabello negro y en puntas con entradas, tenía baja estatura pero un cuerpo musculoso. Le gustaba la comida sobre todo los tomates acompañados de carne asada.

Nunca se interesó mucho por las cosas pero tenía bastantes conocimientos a causa de que su hermano lo usaba como audiencia donde exponer sus conocimientos, le gustaba presumir su gran fuerza en peleas humillando siempre al contrincante.

Se acostaba con muchas mujeres y no más que eso, lo consideraba necesario para poder vivir.

Tarble fue el segundo en nacer desde pequeño se interesó por pensar y razonar las cosas, a los 11 años se metió voluntariamente a una escuela, con el paso del tiempo se volvió discípulo de un gran saiyajin que había desarrollado grandes habilidades científicas, hasta que este murió y a los 19 años consiguió empleo en un museo de ciencias, un legado que los humanos habían dejado con grandes fósiles como los de los dinosaurios y demás.

Pero hubo uno que había sido adquirido hace muy poco tiempo, era un cuerpo congelado, un cuerpo congelado de una humana.

Su mente científica se sintió fascinada y su obsesión creció cada vez más, creía ser él alguien capaz de devolverle la vida aquella humana, una humana que resolvería todas sus dudas.

-Hermano, ayúdame a robarla- le pidió a su hermano gemelo.

Vegeta y Tarble un equipo, la inteligencia y la fuerza. ¿Cuán lejos podían llegar?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, soy solo una admiradora más.**

 **Disculpen mi error, Vegeta y Tarble no eran gemelos en esta historia sino mellizos.**

-¿Quieres raptar un cadáver?- preguntó riendo Vegeta a su hermano mellizo.

-No es raptar, es tomar prestado para siempre. Además dejará ser un cadáver cuando recobre su vida- aclaró el más delgado Tarble.

Vegeta lo examinó, era su hermano mellizo y la única persona con la cual había convivido mucho más que cualquier otra persona y sabía tambien que su hermano no era de pedir favores de hecho no le había pedido ninguno hasta ahora.

Por más de no llevarse tan bien con él no podía negar ayudarlo en su más grande anhelo.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré a traer a tu juguete- resopló Vegeta alegrando a su hermano.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Tarble muy contento.

Ese era el sueño de su vida y ahora gracias a su hermano podría traer a la humana de nuevo a la vida y estudiar el comportamiento humano sin teorías absurdas sino hechos.

Él sabía que eso era posible y deseaba cumplir el sueño de su maestro.

Los saiyajins también podían ser intelectuales cuando se lo proponían.

Aunque desde el punto de vista de Vegeta su hermano era raro, pero no podía juzgarlo, nunca le había dado problemas.

Colocando las comidas en una especie de microondas esperó mientras observaba a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Dime tienes lo necesario para revivir muertos?- le preguntó Vegeta a su hermano.

-Lo tengo- presumió el mellizo mientras hacía una lista.

Vegeta sacó la comida y la colocó en la mesa sentándose tambien.

-Ahora tengo otra duda- comentó llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó a Tarble.

-No creas que eres tú el único que hace negocios sucios- respondió Tarble robándole un poco de comida a Vegeta.

Una media sonrisa esbozó el peli flama mirando a su hermano para luego aplaudir.

-Vaya y yo creía que no eras un macho- halagó a su manera la audacia de su mellizo.

-Para que lo veas- presumió el segundo en nacer.

Cuando terminaron de comer sin cubiertos por cierto, Vegeta se levantó para salir al parecer tenía un nuevo plan para esta noche.

-Ten todo listo para ir a mi regreso- ordenó a su hermano.

Tarble levantó la vista y respondió -Bien, espera... ¿A donde vas?-

Mostrando sus preciosos dientes blancos y sus colmillos respondió.

-Tengo una hembra a la que abrirle las piernas esta noche- dijo sonriendo.

La risa se contagió a Tarble quien preguntó también.

-¿Quién será la afortunada?- cuestionó a su hermano mellizo.

-Nara- mencionó a la susodicha.

-Suerte con ella- le deseó Tarble a su hermano.

Él siempre era así paciente y tranquilo, cuando su mellizo era efusivo y mal humorado, pero tenían esa conexión de hermanos indestructible.

Aunque los dos tenían defectos Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso y Tarble se tomaba las cosas a la ligera.

Pero ahí estaban para complementarse.

Si bien no eran de esos mellizos exactamente iguales eran parecidos. Vegeta perdió pelo cuando Tarble no lo perdió. Tarble tenía entradas aunque no tan profundas y un flequillo.

Aunque la misma mirada al fruncir el ceño los unía.

...

Luego de unas horas Vegeta regresó, era el momento indicado para realizar tal misión.

-La llamaremos operación cadáver- bromeó Vegeta.

Tarble quiso discutir pero en parte su hermano tenía razón.

-Yo te diré donde está ella- expresó Tarble al llegar a la especie de museo.

-Bien- asintió el peli flama colocándose los guantes y balanceando su cola de un lado a otro.

En un palco estaba colocado el bloque de hielo de la humana, estaba colocado estratégicamente en una zona bien refrigerada para conservarla, un pequeño pero practico ataúd en forma de refrigerador era su lugar de descanso.

-Fue pan comido- presumió Vegeta estando ya en casa con su hermano.

Tarble estaba emocionado por fin lograría cumplir su más grande sueño.

-Ayúdame a llevarla a mi laboratorio- pidió a Vegeta.

El hermano sorprendido le cuestionó.

-¿Tienes un laboratorio?- preguntó el de cabello en forma de flama.

-Sorprendido eh- bromeó el feliz hermano segundo en nacer.

Cuando colocaron a la humana a la maquina que tenía preparada Tarble esperaron un rato observándola.

-¿No te parece hermosa?- preguntó Tarble encantado.

Vegeta se fijó en las facciones de la mujer, por el hielo su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien conservado, la mujer era atractiva es decir su rostro era tan fino y su nariz tan perfecta, su cabello era de un color tan rubio y hermoso.

Era una preciosura.

-Si te gusta tanto ¿Porque no la tomas después de darle vida?- preguntó Vegeta medio celoso.

Tarble sonrió. Sin dudas su hermano no entendía el motivo de su fascinación.

-No me refiero a su belleza de esa manera sino a su especie, son tan iguales y diferentes de nosotros. Los humanos eran frágiles- comentó el joven del flequillo.

-Bien eso lo comprobaremos. Vamos haz causado curiosidad en mi. Quiero ver si valió la pena robar este vejestorio- requirió Vegeta apurando todo.

La impaciencia era una de sus características.

No pudiendo esperar más fue a dormir dejando a su hermano trabajar.

Luego de un rato Tarble estaba practicamente acabando de derretir el hielo del cuerpo de la mujer y preparando varías inyecciones que colocárselas antes de su renacimiento.

De acuerdo a su lista comenzó a colocar las sustancias en la humana.

Hasta que el rostro de Tarble se puso azul.

-Rayos- se dijo nervioso. Se había equivocado en una sustancia.

Temió lo peor pero de repente vio los efectos de aquella sustancia, el cabello de la mujer se estaba volviendo poco a poco de un color entre celeste, turquesa y azul. Solo le había aplicado pigmento.

Suspiró tranquilizándose para proseguir, ahora finalizando el proceso de las inyecciones solo le quedaba esperar.

En unos días la humana estaría resucitada cuando menos se lo espere. Solo debía entrar en calor.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Bueno la ultima parte me costó y comprendo que inventé un poco porque bueno... Yo no sé como resucitar un muerto y menos uno congelado xd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, soy solo una admiradora más.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día.**

-AAAH ¡Qué bien dormí!- se desperezó tranquilamente levantándose de la cama en la que se encontraba.

Miró confundida el lugar ¿En dónde estaba? Lo último que podía recordar era que hizo el amor junto a su esposo Yamcha y durmieron antes de que él partiera de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo, y luego solo sintió frío, mucho frío.

Se levantó e inspeccionó la habitación en la que se encontraba, era extraña, su cama era en una extraña forma y tenía una extraña silueta como si se amoldase a una cola, rió por lo original de la cama.

Siguió mirando la habitación encontrando varias cosas que le parecían conocidas o se parecían a artefactos que ella conocía.

-Aun no entiendo que este lugar ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No recuerdo haber venido- mencionaba en voz baja observando sin perder detalle las cosas que habían dentro de los pasillos.

Paró cuando notó algo familiar al fin. Parecía lo que ella reconocía como una fotografía, la tomó en sus manos y observó detenidamente, la fotografía contenía tres personas, era un hombre de cabello en forma de flama bastante alto sujetando a dos bebés en sus brazos, era una foto sumamente familiar.

Miró con detenimiento intentado descifrar de quien se trataba pero su mente no dejaba reconocerlo es como si nunca vio a esa persona.

Sumamente extrañada dejó la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar se volvió a preguntar.

¿En dónde diablos estaba?

Abriendo puertas y puertas de la gran casa llegó por fin a algo que reconoció inmediatamente como un baño.

-Siento como si hace miles de años que no tomo un baño- comentó para si misma.

Al legar se despojó de sus ropas y se metió inmediatamente en la bañera con agua caliente pues aun sentía bastante frio.

-Cielos, que bien se siente- exclamó satisfactoriamente.

Sumergió su rostro entero inspirada hasta que sintió un pelo sobre su rostro, molesta lo retiró hasta que se fijó en aquella hebra de cabello.

-Es… es… azul- exclamó sorprendida.

De pronto se levantó apurada se miró, todo vello existente en su cuerpo era azul, incluso bajó su mirada a su parte íntima y sus vellos púbicos eran azules.

-Pero ¿qué rayos está pasando?- exclamó sorprendida

No entendía absolutamente nada de nada y nada absolutamente nada la ayudaba a orientarse.

-Tranquila Bulma, relájate, ya hallarás la respuesta- se dijo metiéndose de nuevo a la bañera.

…

-Hermano iré a buscar ropa para la humana, seguro despertará pronto- exclamó Tarble entusiasmado.

-Haz lo que quieras, mientras tu juguete no me moleste todo bien- respondió Vegeta dirigiéndose a los pasillos de color gris de la casa.

…

Despertó por un sonido de agua cayendo, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a un hombre haciendo pis frente a ella como si no la notase.

- _EXHIBICIONISTA, VIOLADOR_ \- gritaba Bulma asustada, fue en ese momento que Vegeta la notó y fue hacia ella.

-Así que la humana ya despertó… Vaya, eres más guapa de lo que parecías ayer. ¿Oye no era otro el color de tu cabello?- dijo él sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía entender lo que decía el otro.

Bulma estaba cohibida y lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí sin embargo ese extraño hombre mutante que poseía una cola se giraba alrededor suyo observándola sorprendido.

-Vaya. No creí que Tarble tuviera razón y fueran tan parecidos a nosotros- comentaba curioso observándola.

Luego de aquel comentario Vegeta se fue del baño sin problema o sin importarle que la mujer lo haya visto, los saiyajins eran así. Nada sabía Bulma de lo que le esperaba en esta época.

En vista de que la única persona que podía ayudarla a ubicarse era ese extraño hombre de cabello extraño, suspiró profundamente y colocándose rápido su ropa decidió tras él hombre que había mostrado sin pudor su pene frente a ella.

Podía meterse en grandes problemas pero necesitaba en verdad regresar a su casa, con su esposo.

Corrió a lo largo de los pasillos hasta que lo encontró, el hombre estaba en una especie de cocina muy entusiasmado en algo hasta que notó que la humana lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un idioma claramente no entendible para Bulma a la par que él tampoco la entendía y sin saber eso la recientemente peli azul empezó a parlotear.

- _Disculpa, hombre sin pudor, me perdí y necesito volver a mi casa, soy científica y trabajo en la corporación capsula, todo está muy extraño hoy, ayer no era así no tengo idea en donde estoy-_ comentó ella pero era en vano pues Vegeta no la entendía y mucho menos él a ella.

Toda la inspiración y el poder de convencimiento estaba siendo utilizado por Bulma para convencer al hombre de que la ayudara a regresar a su casa sin embargo nada, él hombre ni siquiera la miraba, es más. Parecia no escucharla pues le daba la espalda.

- _MIRA SALVAJE MONO. ¿SABÍAS QUE DAR LA ESPALDA A ALGUIEN QUE TE HABLA ES MALA EDUCACION? APUESTO A QUE NO LO SABÍAS PORQUE DESDE LA ESCENA DEL BAÑO NOTÉ TU POCA DECENCIA Y TU FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA UNA DAMA. PERO PENSE QUE PODRÍAS AYUDARME AL MENOS EN DARME UNA MANERA EN REGRESAR A MI CASA EN DONDE TENGO GENTE ESPERANDOME… PERO YA VEO, ERES UN TONTO QUE NO TIENE VOLUNTAD A NADIE. ¿OYE, ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME?-_ sermoneaba ella gritando.

Y era algo realmente incomodo, mataría al estúpido de su mellizo por haber metido a aquella gritona a su casa.

Si de por sí ya era molesto tener que compartir su casa con una hembra de una raza completamente diferente a la suya, una mujer resucitada, un vejestorio revivido.

Además de no poder entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía tenía que soportar sus gritos.

Y algo le decía que la mujer lo estaba insultando y eso no lo permitiría.

Si una inentendible guerra quería, eso es lo que tendría, así que sacó su largo libro de insultos y empezó a recitarlos frente a ella.

Ninguno entendía al otro, pero de algo estaba seguros, esto era odio a primer grito.

Una mujer hermosa, y un hombre tan apuesto y varonil, una lucha de egos, donde sea que ellos estén habían gritos, en la situación que se encuentren habrían gritos, muy pronto podrían pasar tantas cosas.

Y Tarble sería el pobre inocente y culpable de todo ello.

-Hermano ya lle gue- dijo el mellizo segundo en nacer al observar el panorama.

Su hermano estaba con el rostro enfurecido casi convirtiéndose en el super héroe de las historias de los niños "El Super Saiyajin" con las manos hechas un puño mirando furioso a su humana, a su revivida humana la cual tenía la misma actitud salvaje mientras portaba un cuchillo amenazando a Vegeta.

Algo le decía que su vida ahora estaría de cabeza.

 **UwU. Espero les haya gustado, lo siento por haberme tardado.**


End file.
